


Mama's Boy

by InkToTheLaptopScreen



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Am i still gonna do my own little hot take and are yall gonna read it? absolutely, Angst, Do I know much about Carnage? no, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Multi, kind of, look im telling you rn I could definitely rip out ALL of our hearts if i choose to, my own take on carnage coming into your family with the bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkToTheLaptopScreen/pseuds/InkToTheLaptopScreen
Summary: There's a new addition to your already strange little family: Carnage. You, Venom, and Eddie plan to give them the best life you all could possibly give them. But plans rarely work, and children get restless.





	Mama's Boy

Carnage, like a large number of babies, was a happy accident. It was almost funny the way you found out, being sat down on the couch by Eddie and Venom, like the way it was done in many, many shows and movies where the wife is about to announce her pregnancy to her husband. You jokingly asked if this was the case, and when you didn’t get at least a chuckle or a ‘no’, the realization that you had hit the nail on the head hit you like a ton of bricks. They explained the whole symbiote asexual reproduction to you, and you bit back your joke about needing a shotgun wedding, even though it would've helped to calm your nerves at least a little bit. Then, before you knew it, Eddie had pulled a few strings, and Carnage was born, spending most of their time to an old Life Foundation tank, being let out into the open whenever Venom was there to help them with air. Without a host, it had trouble breathing, but Venom and Eddie thought it best to wait until it was older before letting it bond, so you trusted their decision.

 

Since Carnage has been born, you spent every moment you could dedicate to them. You spent most of your time around the tank, which was bigger than the ones Venom and the other symbiotes had been kept in, almost like an aquarium. You didn't know how to decorate for a baby symbiote, so you settled for small teddy bears and other plush toys and left some unwrapped chocolate,  just in case. Usually, Venom got to the chocolate first and assured you they helped the baby eat too. At some point, whenever you would leave the tank to do something out of sight, you would hear a soft thump against the glass, and when you looked towards the sound, you would see Carnage pressing themselves up against it, following after you as much as they could. The farther you moved away, the more you swore you heard little cries and whines, and every time you would run back, cooing and promising that you would be back to them soon. It took everything to not beg Eddie to try and find a tank that would fit into your hands, or maybe even a stroller so you would never have to be away from them. 

 

When Eddie and Venom were there, that's when you got to hold them. They gave the other two their time, cuddling and sometimes even talking before they practically jumped into your hands when it was your turn with them. You lifted their flowing form up to your face and gave them a small kiss every time.

 

“What a mama's boy,” Eddie said one day.

 

“Jealous?”

 

“ **_Extremely._ ** ” Venom extended out from Eddie's shoulder and gave you your own kiss (lick) and gave one to Carnage as well. “ **_But how could we blame them for rushing into your arms?_ ** ” You laughed and pecked them on the cheek. Eddie had then decided that he wanted kisses too, and you rolled your eyes when he hunched down and waited expectantly. You huffed and closed your eyes, leaning in, but when your lips made contact with something, it didn't feel like his skin or scruff. You opened your eyes and found Eddie covering his mouth, giggling while Venom just stares with a small smile on their own face. You looked down to Carnage, who has stolen Eddie's kiss.

 

“Looks like we're not the only ones who get jealous.” 

 

With your own giggles bubbling up and out of you, you pulled back and tried again with both Eddie and Venom, with the same results: Carnage would lean up and steal your kiss for themselves, sometimes letting out a sound similar to a small, angry screech if they missed or were close to it. If it was Eddie or Venom trying to kiss  _ you _ , they would more-so defend you from the kisses instead of stealing them. You vaguely remember moments where you would watch compilations of human babies doing this exact same thing, wondering if your own child would do so once you had one. Having it actually happen made your giggles slowly turn into sniffles as you slowly realized (and this wasn’t the first time that this had happened) that you actually do have a baby now; a wonderful baby and a wonderful family who loved you just as much as you loved them. You watched Carnage squirm when your tears fell onto them, shaking themselves off and shifting in a way that made it look like they were turning to gaze up at you.   
  
“Sorry, precious.” You went to wipe at your eyes, but Eddie beat you to it, and when you looked up at him you saw his own eyes shiny with unfallen tears. He cupped your face and you leaned into his hand, discreetly kissing his palm while Carnage seemed to be distracted talking to Venom, who they had extended some tendrils out to.   
  
“ **_They want to know why you are sad._ ** ”   
  
Last time you cried in front of Carnage, you were watching a movie in the living room and the ending absolutely wrecked you. You were sobbing and trying your best to suppress it, which only made it worse, and the only thing that snapped you out of it was Carnage, banging against their tank when hearing your cries. You could imagine that they thought you were hurt, and the way they seemed to be urgently trying to get to you only made you cry more and that in turn made Carnage more desperate to get out of the tank. Eddie and Venom came home to you sobbing and trying to get Carnage back into the tank after trying and failing to assure them that you were fine. Each attempt to get them back in resulted in them jumping and latching onto you, nearly bonding with you in the process. That night, Venom explained how sadness can make humans cry like that, but you were otherwise fine since this was a very temporary sadness.

  
Now you gently pet what you assumed to be Carnage’s makeshift head with your finger, whispering to them, “These are happy tears, honey. People cry when they’re happy too. You and your daddies made me so happy that I can’t help but cry.”   
  
There's a sweet silence that falls amongst the room, loving absolutely pouring out of you all-   
  
“ **_You’ve lost them.”_ **

 

Then there’s laughter, and there's no end to the joy you feel.

  
  
  


Like most children, Carnage had begun to get restless. At first, since they were able to stay out of the tank for longer periods of time, they would crawl around where they weren't supposed to, like in the shelves or on the ceiling where you couldn't get to them. That all calmed down some when you gave them their first scolding. When they discovered the window and the world outside, they wanted to go out and explore, and you had to be the one to explain to them that they weren't ready for that yet.

 

“Listen, with the way you are now- this young and without a host- it wouldn't be too safe for you. And no, we're not going to even bring up bonding now, your daddies will decide when you're ready for that.”

 

You heard what sounded like grumbling coming from the red blob in your lap. You chuckled and shook your head.

 

“Okay precious, who's gonna lug around your tank when you need it for air- and don't tell me you'll just stay with Venom, because they don't just walk around in the open either.”

 

The grumbling stopped, and they lifted themselves up, then slouched down, “huffing” in annoyance. You kissed them. “Believe me, I know it's hard to wait, but we have to make sure you're really ready to do a lot of things. A lot can go wrong if we let you go before we're certain you can handle it. Either way, if we're wrong or something happens, your daddies and I will be here to help. Always.”

 

Carnage snuggled into your hands, sticking onto them and pushing into your skin. While it wasn't exactly bonding, it still allowed them to briefly get into your head, either to talk to you or get a read on your emotions. 

 

_ “Almost ready?” _

 

“Almost, baby. I think you're almost there.”

  
  


Bonding has been a hot topic amongst your family ever since you learned about Carnage. Eddie and Venom knew more about it than you probably ever will, and they thought it would be best to let Carnage grow and learn more before looking for a host. You all tried to teach them about good and bad, who they might or might not be able to eat when the time comes, and how the world around them works. Every conversation and every thought about bonding lead to you wondering and hoping you would be a good host for your child, or at least good enough for a test run. Whether Carnage felt the same was unclear. What  _ was _ clear is that they felt ready to bond, with anyone or anything. From the way they've gotten close to trying it with you, pushing into you slightly, asking Venom and Eddie about their experience, you'd had to be blind to not see how eager they certainly were. 

 

That eagerness is what lead to the real trouble.

 

Eddie had been getting back into work, getting an interview with Cletus Kasady, who apparently demanded to see him. You joked that he was probably a fan and got an eye roll for it. While Eddie was getting ready to leave, you could see Carnage snuggled into their one of their teddies, listening intently on your conversation. Eddie picked them up and gave them a kiss goodbye, and Venom followed soon after, muttering a “ **_You can't come_ ** ,” when Carnage reached out to them. You could see them visibly slump down and you envisioned them crossing their arms and pouting.

 

You got up from the couch and hugged your boys goodbye, ignoring Carnage's screeching when they kissed you. 

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Thank you.” With one last kiss to your forehead, they were out the door leaving you with Carnage, who you discovered had made a tiny fort out of the toys in their tank. 

 

“You comfy in there?”

 

A small bit of tendril that was visible outside of the fort darted inside the fluffy sanctuary, leaving nothing to be seen of your baby. 

 

“Are we having grumpy time now?”

 

No response.

 

“Alright. I'm gonna make you some food and then I'm gonna take a nap.” You opened up the top of their tank and stuck your hand in just outside of the fort. “Remember ‘nap’?”

 

You felt them press into you. “ _ Short sleep. Still alive _ .”

 

“Good.” You retracted your hand and got to work on some chocolate-drizzled tater tots, already feeling sleepiness take over. Once the tater tots were in a plate, you drizzled the chocolate syrup over them, carefully shaping a small heart on the edge of the plate, then made your way back to the tank, where Carnage was again out of view under the fort. You yawned as you set their meal down inside the tank, blowing them a kiss just in case they could see you and settled in on the couch as sleep rapidly caught up with you.

  
  


Some time afterward, you were in a space between sleep and consciousness when you faintly heard the door open, followed by footsteps and Eddie’s voice. In your haze, you could only muster up enough brain power to acknowledge that he had only left a few minutes ago, but you couldn't do much else, not with sleep so close.

 

“We forgot-” upon seeing you on the couch, he quieted himself, going from walking to tip-toeing around the house for whatever he was looking for. He was back in the living room, and you faintly yourself being draped with a thin blanket. He moved to the tank, and while you couldn’t make out most of his words, to you it sounded like he was talking to Carnage, opening up the tank to do so, probably petting them as well. Then he was gone, locking the door behind him, and you finally drifted with a small smile on your lips, silently wishing him luck again. You snuggled up, hoping to dream of your little family.

 

Sweet dreams turned into a nightmare when you awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing this knowing next to nothing about carnage besides that they are venom's child and therefor my child: *Jenna marbles voice* im having me time, get out


End file.
